The slippery slope
by Jisastories
Summary: This story is set the night after Jacks birthday in season 5. In progress
1. Chapter 1

After Lou and Amy went to bed. Jack and Lisa went outside to the porch with a glass of wine. The summer air was wasn't cold. Although it was pretty dark, they looked out over the yard where the party happend earlier that day.

After a while Lisa started talking. "It was a nice party, wasn't it? Jack took a deep breath before he answered. "Yes, it really was." Lisa looked at him. "So why didn't you like the idea of a party in the first place?" "Well…. It is probably hard to understand… but I was scared….. He looked down, afraid for Lisa's reaction. He predicted that she won't understand him. "Why scared?" Lisa said in a very curious way. She turned a bit so she faced Jack. "You are much younger than me and everybody else here is in the middle of their lives. And there is little Katie… Now George is dead. They are all getting older, including me….." "I don't want you to feel pity or something like that", he said while looking to her worried face,"but it isn't easy for me. And now…." He stopped talking. "Now what….?" "Nothing…..", he said slowly. Jack didn't want to bother her with it" Lisa could see at Jacks face that his thoughts where miles away.

"Listen Jack, I do understand you, but don't get stuck with these thoughts. It only scares you, because everything can happen. Even to me or the rest of your family. You don't have to be old for that. By the way, I don't think your old." She put her hand on his leg. "Your as old as you feel, Jack. It aren't always the numbers that counts." She could see that there was still a worried look on his face. She could comprehend where this was all coming from, but it didn't feel right to her." "She tried to stay always as positive as possible herself so she did not grant him this. She looked him deep in the eyes and kissed him tenderly. His surprised face made her look up. "Jack you shouldn't worry so much, What is wrong with having some fun?" Before he could react she kissed him again.

Than she took his arm and pulled it while she stood up so he had to stand up to. Without releasing his arm, she walked inside the house. Lis, "Why are we going inside." She ignored him and walked straight to Jacks bedroom. After closing the door, she kissed him again. "Lis, what are you doing", asked Jack her between kisses. "Nothing", she said with an innocent face. Her hands where on his shoulders, but slowly going down. Her hands reached the buttons of his blouse. She slowly unbuttoned them, then she slide in from his shoulders and threw it on the floor. "Your crazy!, whispered Jack. Lisa laughed at it, "I know." She pushed him to the bed until he sat down. She took place next to him. She pushed him further so he laid down on his back. She leaned over him. Lisa had always feel a bit insecure showing her body to someone. But with Jack it felt right. She to was ready for it and hoped that Jack felt the same. Lisa tried to reach the zipper at the back of the dress, but she couldn't take it down herself. After a quick look at Jacks face she took his hand and brought it to the zipper. She nodded slightly with her head. Hesitantly he took the zipper down. After that Lisa slipped out of it with her arms and pulled the dress down to her waist and kissed Jack full of passion.

After a little while Lisa felt that there wasn't something right. She realised his lips. "Jack, what is wrong?" "Nothing, he said silently. Lisa laid herself next to him, facing his side. "I know you Jack Bartlett!". "No, it doesn't matter, I am just happy that you are here!" He kissed her gentle on her forehead. "Your so beautiful!" Lisa went up and pulled herself over him. Her waist on his. Lisa knew what was going on in his mind, but she decided not to say anything about it, unless he was going to say something about it himself. She felt his hands going over her body upwards. He stopped when he touched her bra. "Lise", he whispered an he undid the clasp. The bra fell of her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lisa…"Jacks voice drifted away and so did his mind. "It is Lyndy, isn't it?" Lisa asked. "You miss her, don't you?" She couldn't handle his silence about it any longer. He looked caught. "Lisa, I don't want do bother you with that, right now. I love you. But how do you know?" I can tell what is on your mind", Lisa laughed. "I know you longer than today. And you are not bothering me. I know it isn't easy for you. You loved her and than she was gone forever. That is the worst thing there is. But we have talked about this. Jack nodded.

"Jack, I have always known that she is still a huge part of your heart. Your loyalty to everyone is one of the many reasons that I love you so much" She smiled. With her legs on one side of Jack, she laid her head on his chest. She felt his hand going through her hair, which made her look up. The first thing she saw where his loving eyes and a huge smile. His arms around her. Slowly Lisa felt asleep, leaving Jack with many thoughts.

—

Sorry for this really short chapter. I'd like to write more fanfiction. The point is that I don't have much time for it. This story took me also a very long time to write. And I know it is not perfect and that it has a lot of grammatical errors, but I still hope you like it. :) I have many other ideas for stories that I hope to write in the future. My plan is to write stories that fits in the episodes or that are as realistic as possible. (and to involve my (English) writing skills :p )


End file.
